


Like Love

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [34]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Dusa got butterflies whenever she saw Zagreus.
Relationships: Dusa & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Like Love

Dusa was running off lists of what she was to do next. The house was quiet, perhaps even more so because Lord Hades had left his desk for the surface. It seemed like that happened much more frequently lately.

Dusa was going through the rafters to the lounge, saw the restless shades loitering and waiting for Lord Hades to return, and she got to work cleaning in the lounge.

It wasn’t long before she heard Zagreus emerge from the river Styx. She could hear the same weary annoyance in his voice as he stepped out. Dusa felt a pang of sympathy.

She realized with a start that she hadn’t called Zagreus with his title of prince in her head. But if it was in her head, she reasoned, it was okay.

If Dusa was called a title by Zagreus she’d probably be called maid Dusa. It didn’t send butterflies in her, she just laughed, a throaty sound that wavered with her natural tone of voice.

She caught sight of Zagreus, his normally calm eyes alight with fondness and there was a smile on his face directed at her – _there_ were the butterflies.

Dusa was fairly certain that if she still had her body her heart would have beaten out of her chest and into his hands. She wondered if it was possible to dream of such lovely and lofty things.

Perhaps they were not quite dreams for he gave her a symbol of friendship. Nectar wasn’t something Dusa had the privilege of drinking often so this was extra special.

Life continued on as usual, with Zagreus giving her nectar when he saw her and Dusa felt content. But then Zagreus presented ambrosia and Dusa felt like she would fall to the floor.

The butterflies had since vanished whenever she saw him but nothing of substance was its replacement.

It seemed that romance was signified when he gave her this delicacy. As much as Dusa tried to breathe life into that supposed spark, to match the flame that surely burned in Zagreus’ chest, all she got was a spark that refused to alight.

All she could spark was nervousness, and not the sort that made her feel warm and soft in Zagreus’ presence. She couldn’t give him what he was expecting, and it all grew too much as he kept gifting her ambrosia.

Dusa had to make it right and told Zagreus as such when she called for them to talk privately. Dusa let him down gently, all her lovely and lofty moments of being able to talk to him seemingly in the balance.

But – Zagreus asked for her friendship and that role felt so comfortable, like it was waiting for her to come along.

She accepted whole-heartedly. Zagreus reached out his arms and Dusa tentatively floated down into them. She felt that warm and soft feeling as he hugged her.

She realized then that the butterflies did have their replacement, one of great substance; it was born from platonic love.


End file.
